Ryuu finds love unexpectedly
by freetobefree136
Summary: This takes place right after the anime and Ryuu suddenly is told he has to attend a marriage meeting. At first he was against it but when he attends the meeting he might have found is perfect match but things get complicated when he finds out someone is targeting the one he cares for. Will be able to help her before this mystery man harms the woman he loves. M for later chaps.


**I do not own Special A or it's characters. The only one I own is the one i made up named Nessa. Rated M for later chapters.**

**This story takes place after the anime. Everyone still attends the SA class at Hakusen Academy.**

**Ryuu Tsujis point of view.**

"Ryuu! Where r u going?" I hear Jun screaming from the kitchen. I tried to sneak out without being noticed but it seems I have failed. I came awfully close though, I made it all the way to the front door and managed to get my right shoe on.

"I'm sorry Jun, Megumi. I have been called in early this morning to help out with work. Please just go on ahead to school without me and I will meet everyone at the greenhouse later on." I say with a big smile while I pull on my last shoe and wave them goodbye as I head out the door.

I had gotten an emergency phone call from mother asking me to her and father at his office for a quick meeting. Of course I can't say no to them so now I'm sitting in my Mercedes heading to my father's office. It's unusual for them to call me into the office this early in the so I'm a little worried.

Before I knock on the door to the office I have to take a couple of deep breaths to compose myself.

"Ok, I can do this."

Knock knock

"Ryuu, please come in." As I enter I notice my father sitting in his usual spot behind his desk with my mother standing on his right and my father secretary Raj standing on his left.

"Please take a seat son.

As instructed I take a seat in one of the two chairs sitting in front of them.

"What's this about father?"

"Your mother and I think that it you are old enough and it would be in your best interest for you to attend a marriage meeting." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was stunned.

"What are you guys talking about? I can't go to a marriage meeting, I still have to take care of Megumi and Jun." I can't let this happen. I don't have the time to be in a relationship and give Jun and Megumi the attention they need.

"Jun and Megumi will be just fine Ryuu. Megumi is engaged to Yahiro Saiga and will probably be moving in with him any day now and I heard from their father that Jun is planning on asking Sakura Ushikubo to marrying her. They are becoming independent and moving on with their lives with other people and you should to. Your mother is worried about you. Please just go to the meeting. She is is a lovely girl. Her name is Nessa and her family owns the giant zoo across town. You two would make a lovely couple, just give it a try please." How could I possibly say no to the meeting when he is begging me like this.

"Fine, I will go to the meeting... I have to go now or I won't make it to school on time." Without a other word I get out of my seat, leave the office and head to school.

All the way there I felt like I was in a haze because i just can't accept that what I just heard was real. I know what they said is true about Jun and Megumi becoming independent and soon won't need me anymore, but its just to upsetting to think it will really happen.

Before I knew what I was doing I had walked myself out of the car and all the way across campus and into the greenhouse. I was walking around like a zombie. The only thing that brought me back to life was Hikari punching me in the face.

"Ryuu!" Jun yells as he runs over to me helping me up off the ground.

"Are you alright. We kept calling you but you didn't respond at all."

"Yes Megumi I'm all right. I'm sorry I just haven't been myself since I heard I had to go to a marriage meeting."

"A MARRIAGE MEETING!" All six of them yell simultaneously. I had not planned on telling them all like this but it kinda just slipped out. I guess this bothers me more than i thought it did.


End file.
